zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule
beats me...but is it possible that this king is the king we saw in OOT?--AF 14:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) not likely.....'--C2' 14:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) prince of the red lions? just a thought. and if thats soooo lisa then maybe. or he was a new king and the one in OoT died before the great flood.'--C2' 17:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) So is it a possibilty?--AF 19:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think he uses the Pirate's Charm to control King of the Red Lions. It seems pretty implausible. Even if there reasonable explanation for it being likely, it should be moved to the theory section, since it isn't officially confirmed. -Isdrakthul ( 02:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC)) :I know that. My point is that the boat is under his control before it comes anywhere near Link and the Pirate's Charm. Either that or it's some random boat that was drifting around unoccupied for some reason and just happened to bump into Link when he needed help, allowing the king to take control. -Isdrakthul ( 01:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC)) Well, it is a modified gossip stone, so it could be true. However, there isn't a lot of evidence. At the very least it should be moved to the theory section. -Isdrakthul ( 04:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC)) I'm thinking it's just some random boat that was drifting around before it bumped into Link. There's a wooden boat about the same size as the KoRL right near the entrance to the Forbidden Fortress, at least before you try to sneak in and horribly fail. Does anyone know if this boat is still there later after you meet the KoRL? Dawn Of A New Day It's a bit of a dead discussion but I agree with the Isdrakthul here. If it doesn't say it in the game then it shouldn't say it here and if it is said then it should be in a theory section Oni Link 22:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Triforce Mechanics This section here is to discuss if the stupid ambiguous MacGuffin Triforce's behavior in WW indicates that Daphnes has a perfect balance of power/wisdom/courage. First of all, I can't see anything in the Ocarian of Time text dump to indicate that a single wish is not granted before any splitting up occurs; Sheik makes generic statements about the "True Force to govern all" being the thing you have if you are balanced/assemble the three parts later; there's nothing in there about the Triforce failing its usual "touch it=wish" nature when it's first claimed from the Sacred Realm. Second, when the Triforce is split up and reassembled, the "True Force", whatever that's supposed to mean, is supposed to now be available to the person. Third, according to ALttP (put as much stock in its Triforce lore and connection to other games as you feel is appropriate), Ganondorf wished upon the Triforce in the Sacred Realm to make the Dark World what it was. The Triforce is inconsistent and ambiguous, but from what I know I don't think we can pull "Daphnes has a power/wisdom/courage balance" out of this, at least outside of theory tags.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well I should think the fact that he can make a wish would suggest that. If you can make a wish and the Triforce still splits it makes the entire plot of Ocarina of Time kind of pointless. That would mean Ganondorf got his one wish, what need would he have for trying to gain the rest of the Triforce if he already managed to get what he wished for? On the same point what did he wish for in Ocarina of Time? Ultimate power? Control of Hyrule? It's said that he managed to do both thanks to the power of the Triforce of Power alone. However you are right we don't know nearly enough about the Triforce to make and concrete claims. It could easily have acted different in The Wind Waker because Ganondorf constructed it himself rather than finding it in the sacred realm (which according to the legend would allow him "the power to govern all" even if he didn't have the balance). It also flies away in The Wind Waker when it doesn't in Zelda II, A Link to the Past and Skyward Sword. Maybe that does mean it split and still granted his wish but if it does then really the whole point of Ganondorf's intentions in Ocarina of Time seem unfounded. It's like trying to gain more omnipotence. I'm not saying we should pass this off as definite fact (that's why I didn't remove the theory section myself), the Triforce is far to inconsistent to say it is definitely through. I just think it can be mentioned as a possibility as the King of Hyrule does show noticeable traits of Power, Courage and Wisdom. Oni Link 10:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Always needing a balance: If the Triforce always didn't respond to someone without a balance, then Ganondorf's quest to obtain it in both OoT and WW is pointless, and it's unlikely ALttP Ganon could have wished upon it like the game says he did. In WW it's the reassembled Triforce, so the rules have supposedly changed. :Ganondorf gets one wish in OoT despite imbalance: What I always thought was that during OoT Ganondorf wished to conquer Hyrule, and the wish manifested as the Sacred Realm becoming filled with monsters which he used as minions to go take over Hyrule. This is exactly what ALttP says Ganondorf did; you could argue that they may not be the same event, but if they are different entirely and OoT Ganondorf got no wish, then that would mean... the two Ganondorfs found themselves in the same situation but got different results? Should we believe that ALttP Ganondorf also had a balance of power/wisdom/courage? :It is very convoluted (I'm liking the entire Triforce mythology less and less the more I think about it) but I don't see an interpretation under which Daphnes needs to be balanced to use the Triforce in that circumstance. Also, I'm not sure Daphnes displaying the three trates is all that unique; a lot of people can be said to have notable power/wisdom/courage. OoT Ganondorf for example; obviously very powerful, having cast deadly curses against all three holders of the Spiritual Stones; he's very courageous to plot treason against the King, leader of Hyrule and ally of all its races; he's also wise enough to let Link live and do all his work for him when he finds himself having trouble entering the Sacred Realm.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 11:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I will concede that Ganondorf managed to get his wish granted in OoT even though the Triforce split (for some reason I thought it was only partially granted, which was why he sought the True Force, but there doesn't seem to be anything in the text dumps to support that). However, it appears that once the Triforce has been reassembled by someone who has already touched it, it will not break again, which is really the only way to make TWW and ALttP make any sense (and if it would just break again when Ganondorf reassembled it, it would make his whole mission during the second part of OoT completely pointless). Back on topic, though; it does seem that we don't see enough of what the Triforce does in TWW to know what actually happens to it. In hindsight, it seems more likely that it departs from the Light World entirely as part of the king's wish. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:09, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It seems the plot of Ocarina of Time is more interpretive then I thought (really I never saw anything that would suggest that Ganondorf did get a wish). All in all we don't know enough about the Triforce to say anything as fact so it still boils down to whether or not it would be fitting to include the possibility on the page. Anything else I say would just be repeating myself so I think I'll bow out of this conversation and leave it up to the rest of the community Oni Link 18:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) His Wish It's a land, not a person or anything like that. You would think he would have done something about the masses of water which limited the lands and presumably made numerous species extinct instead of filling it up even more. He also seemingly made it so that the Triforce cannot be used again despite it supposedly being needed to maintain balance. What's more, he endangered the lives of two children which I think is something to note about.--Zakitaro (talk) 12:31, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I thought it's power was needed to preserve the land or something like that. I was referring about safety as to how he could have first wished on the Hyrule for Ganon's defeat (instead of making Link and tetra fight him) then used it to destroy his land. And what your saying is technically a theory about the Triforce's "protection". Is there any hard evidence of this protection thing you speak of?--Zakitaro (talk) 13:29, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Ether way though, that doesn't really change the fact that he allowed Ganon to have a chance at "defeating" his enemies. His bad wording still caused trouble which he could have prevented by wording it better (instead of saying it so mystically). So yeah, I don't see how that's not an error. It's kinda like the Fallen Hero Timeline where Link actually lost because of "a certain bunch of people" being incompetent ending with him not even being mentioned in sequels despite everything he did for them.--Zakitaro (talk) 02:58, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Your opinion on what or what not is an error on his part has no place on an encyclopaedic wiki. Please stop this stupid edit war now. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:56, May 5, 2015 (UTC)